etoilefandomcom-20200214-history
Morohtar Reyener
Background Much of Moro's past is shrouded in mystery and he never talks about it so no one really know what he did before joining the cornerian military at the age of 14. What he has revealed is quite disturbing at the least. Born on the lylatian planet Fortuna into the Reyener clan, he was one of many siblings, as his family was the largest within the Chayam tribe. Abducted at the age of 3 by a group of unknown mercenaries, he was taken deep into the jungle planet where a secret society of scientists. Aimed at creating a super soldier, they experimented with children and adults from across the galaxy in methods of DNA manipulation and gene splicing. Submitted to horrific experiments and tests for years, Morohtar's psyche slowly shattered. Considered an initial sucess, his body took to the DNA manipulation quite, well reciving enhanced speed and strength, and a hastened healing factor, and he was scheduled for class 2 and 3 tests when he utterly failed a psyche evaluation. Given a termination date, he was labled a failure. A week before termination, he broke out of his cell, and slaughtered a large handful of guards on his way out. Wandering through the wilderness, he would have died had he not been found by a wandering Fox named Shando. His first reaction was to attack, as his twisted instincts told him. Yet when faced by her reaction, an act of kindness, his mind was confused. She took him in and raised him, teaching him many values, and teaching him the skills he would need to keep himself in control. A few months after joining he left the military in favor of the mercenary group known as Starfox, which he is still a member of. 2 years went by as he fought various battles, aiding the cornerian military in their struggles against pirates and general dissent withing the galaxy. At the age of 16 things began to change. After the Starfox leader, Roxxane, dissapeard the team began to fall apart. The arrival of a terrorist group known as Hydra did not add to matters. Moro eventually offered his services to this group, in a hope to prevent the slaughter of these soldiers at the hands of both Venom and Corneria. He also wished to protect their leader Lylith Zeroune who later became a large part of his life. It was then that he donned the guise and name of The Assasin. Aradian, Moro's close friend and co-wingman in starfox, dissapeared and was later reported dead by Moro's cousin Christoper Reyener. Not much later they discovered the threat of the nanomachines and Venom, fearing their plan would be exposed, attacked the ship known as the Bastille, Christopher's personal cargo ship. Christopher crash landed on Katina where he was greeted by Morohtar and a few Cornerian pilots including Katina Lombardi, Jerionis Bridgeport, Tai-nin, and Niven Ge. Moro and Christopher told them all of the nanobots and they soon fled to Titania where these soldiers allied with Hydra, who's main goal was quickly becoming the elimination of Venom and its machines. Soon after, Morohtar returned to Corneria, the military not knowing of his others actions with Hydra, and he recruited Maria to the cause of fighting against Venom and the nanobot threat. Later he also managed to recruit Roxxane McCloud, who had returned mysteriously. Soon, the rebel forces of Hydra, Starwolf, Starfox, and the small contingency of Cornerian soldiers regrouped on the planet of Katina. The long time pirate, Nanaki Thertin, soon was captured and put into prison. He was a valuable asset to the rebels both for his skills and his prior alliance with the scarlet corsairs, and later Hydra. Morohtar led a group of 3 other hand picked soliders and led an assault on the jail in the heart of Corneria. They succeeded in releasing Nanaki and brought him to Katina. By now Venom had conquered Corneria and had renamed the government the Androssian Empire. Almost immediately afte rhis rescue, Nanaki was infected by the nanobots. All of his knowledge was now at the hands of the Andross! The rebel group was quickly sniffed out and Starwolf and Starfox were branded traitors to the noble cause of the Empire. Not much later, Thertin was named the General of all the Cornerian forces. Immediately they launched assaults on several planets including Aquas and Sauria. While on Sauria, Nanaki went down personally and joined the fight and was captured by Moro after a very hard fought battle. By this time a cure had been made for the nanomachines and Nanaki was the first recipient. Nanaki was sent back to Corneria to continue to lead the cornerian forces while slipping information to the rebel forces. A large scale battle ensued shortly after over Katina. During this a large being known as Phantron appeared and crashed Moro's ship, causing him to lose the lower half of his leg. Many battles later they reached the final assault on Venom itself. Now with the help of General Mureaux, they attacked the Venomian forces. During this battle the Greatfox appeared after a long absence. Roxxane had taken it one day and never returned and the Greatfox was only being piloted by ROB at the time. SO Morothar took the controls and aided the forces in their attack with the Greatfox's impressive firepower. During the land invasion and fight agains the mages, Morohtar did the most out of place thing by proposing to Lylith Zeroune in the heat of battle. After the battle they did marry and raised twin children in the peace that followed. When the Kreet appeared, Morohtar took up the banner of war once more and fought to protect his family and galaxy. After the blackhole, Moro and his family fled with the other refugees and eventually ended up on Meado. After a logn and bloody battle with the ra-shi, Morohtar aided in the defeat of Starcrusher on multiple occasions, first at the end of the war, and again when destorying the ra-shi core. Spending much of his time nowadays forging relationships with the many governments of the UPA, he has found that the life of a politician is ill sutied to his life style. Current Status Morohtar is the current leader of Team Starfox. He might be a bit hard sometimes but he always gets the best from his team. He is a well known and respected figure within the Galaxy Personality Moro has a quick temper when the right buttons are pushed but he is otherwise a very calm, if somewhat brash and hardheaded, person. He is intensely loyal to those around them and never hesitates to put his life on the line to save those of others. Category:Characters Category:List of important characters Category:Pre-Etoile Characters Category:Meadoans